Isabella Parker
Isabella Mae "Bella" Parker is the daughter of Kaiaphas Parker and Katerina North. The granddaughter of Brandon North, and the niece of Malachai Parker. She is the great niece of Grayson North, Lillian North and Jessica North. Biography Early History Isabella Mae Parker was born on January 1, 2010, as the daughter of the hybrid Kaiaphas Parker and the werewolf Katerina North. Kaiaphas slept with Katherine and conceived their little daughter. Season One Illusions and Delusions Something In The Shadows Imagine All The People Depths Of My Mind Written In The Stars Little Voice In My Head Who Do You Voodoo? Seven Minutes In Hell Skeletons In My Closet See and Hear No Evil Personality Isabella is a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. She is also rather lonely, never having any other kids her own age to play with. Both Kai and Brandon describe Isabella as being smart, possibly too smart for her own good, like her father. It has been shown that Bella has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever she can to protect her family. Bella is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family. Bella has thus far been unable to forge meaningful connections with the other students, not only because of her supernatural classification but also because she's already endured a lifetime of grief and heartbreak. Due to her often disastrous past, she has resigned herself to isolation, considering it the path that will provide the least heartbreak in her life. Isabella learned to fit into the personality/behavioral mold intended for her. Internalized deep shame. Says things like "I'm such a failure." "Somethings's wrong with me." Isabella possesses ADHD to a point of compulsiveness. Her efforts to bottle it up may cause her to explode in maniac-like episodes. Always seeking approval from others. Isabella thinks she wants to be the "perfect girl". But she needs to realize she's worthy of love just the way she is. She should figure out who she is and what she wants without outside influence. If she doesn't, her compulsiveness will lead her down a dark path. Especially if she can't learn to control it. Physical Appearance Isabella has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Powers and Abilities After being hidden from the world, Bella has been able to heal insect wings with no formal training. However, Bella has stated that she figured some things about magic herself though has expressed that she cannot control it. Bella managed to counter the boundary spell cast by her grandfather Brandon on Kai. She would later use her telekinesis to break the salt circle that bound Grayson to the mortal plane, sending him back to the Ancestral Plane, and returned her father back to his body. With Kaiaphas's guidance, Bella was able to connect with Brandon inside of the broken talisman. Once Brandon's mind was restored, Bella voluntarily left the confines of the pendent where with Kaiaphas's guidance, they cast a spell to restore the pendant back to its original state, albeit temporarily. Bella has improved control over her magic as; however, such control is lost during bursts of anger. Bella has also shown talent in creating her own spells.https://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hope_Mikaelson#Powers_and_Abilities Weaknesses Isabella possesses the typical weaknesses of a witch. Relationships Kaiaphas Parker This is the relationship between Kaiaphas Parker, and his daughter Isabella Parker. Kaiaphas loves his daughter more than anything and would do anything to protect her. When she was a baby, Kaiaphas would fight for her protection against his enemies, even taking her away from Mystic Falls, and raising her on his own. When Kaiaphas promised her that he wouldn't let anything hurt her, she hugged him. Since his absence from her life, her memory of Kaiaphas has been reserved because of her mother telling her about his undying love for her. Bella deems Kaiaphas her " fairytale prince" Katerina North This is the relationship between Katerina North and her daughter Isabella Parker. Katherine is Bella's mother and it is shown various times that Charlotte strongly loves her daughter. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Charlotte grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a good mother to her daughter, but eventually, that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Kaiaphas, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. Brandon North The relationship between Brandon North and his maternal granddaughter. Brandon is Isabella's grandfather on his daughter's side. Brandon loves and cares for her dearly, Brandon protects her fiercely and would destroy any threat that comes the child's way. He protected her and Katherine with no cost. Other Relationships * Kai and Isabella (Uncle and Niece/Allies) * Grayson and Isabella (Great Uncle and Great Niece/Enemies) * Jessica and Isabella (Great Aunt and Great Niece/Friends/Close Allies) Name * The name Isabella is an American baby name. In American, the meaning of the name Isabella is: Devoted to God.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/isabella * The name Mae is an American baby name. In American, the meaning of the name Mae is: Bitter.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/isabella * Parker is a surname of English origin, derived from Old French with the meaning "keeper of the park".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parker_(surname) References Gallery